my little pony: mi historia
by brony1218
Summary: un chico que ha sufrido en cuentra la paz en un mundo hermoso
1. Chapter 1

_MY LITTLE PONY MI HISTORIA_

Capitulo 1: mi historia

nota

este fanfic lo he creado porque adoro las historias que la gente crea y quería ser parte de ello espero sus opiniones para ver en que debo mejorar si le falta acción, comedia, etc. espero disfruten del fanfic. los nombres de los personajes a excepción de los de my Little pony son falsos, todo parecido con la realidad es coincidencia, espero disfruten del fanfic.

Mi vida es normal, vivo con mis padres mi hermana y un hermoso gatito pero en mi interior hay un enorme vacío, desde que entre al primero básico yo era una persona normal tenía ganas de hacer un amigo, pero me maltrataron me acercaba a alguien y sufría el rechazo no sabía porque, solo me acerba y me rechazaban sufría de buling de un chico, yo era pacifista y no quería herir a nadie me volví un solitario y ya no podía confiar en nadie más que en mi familia el chico me seguía molestando y yo, ya no pude más me tire hacia él y comencé a golpearlo lo asfixie lo seguí golpeando y él me suplico piedad, me di cuenta de yo no era así y me detuve, desde aquel día mi confianza ya no era más la misma creía que todos eran mis enemigos todos me rechazaban pero ya no me molestaban porque sabían que yo podía llegar a matarlos, pero no quería eso, solo me defendí, no quería lastimar a nadie, era oficial que estaría solo por siempre si tenía problemas los únicos que me ayudaban eran mis padres, solo confió en ellos entre al primero medio ya cambio un poco las cosas las personas eran amables con migo pero no podía confiar en ellos ¡ya no! ahora yo los rechazaba, la verdad la gente ya no me importaba lo que les pase, si se enferman, si se lastiman ya no me importaban, sentía un enorme vacío en mi ser, un día en internet vi una serie que me llamo la atención de que tenía muchos fans y era una serie llamada MY LITTLE PONY, mi nombre es ARIEL FERNANDEZ y soy un brony, a mí me encantaba esa serie, el vacío que sentía se llenaba de alguna forma los hermosos colores de equestria me hacía sentir bien a veces ni me daba cuenta de que mi mano estaba sobre la pantalla, pero solo duraba muy poco terminaba la serie y me sentía mal otra vez, incluso yo me decía que equestria si existía en algún otro universo ya que yo creía en la teoría del multiverso, mi poni favorita era FLUTTERSHY era obvio por qué, era porque tenía mucho en común con ella ambos nos gusta la naturaleza, ambos nos gustan los animales, nos gusta el arte (lo vi en el micro-comic de fluttershy) y ambos sufrimos de bullyng en la infancia pero a diferencia de ella, yo no tuve nadie más que mi familia y ella tenía a RAINBOW DASH y después tuvo más amigas y yo siempre estuve solo creo que me enamore de esa poni, ya que veía chicas bonitas de mi clase pero no sentía nada en cambio al ver a fluttershy mi corazón se aceleraba, tengo 16 años estoy en tercero medio y hoy nos vamos de campamento con mi curso, yo no quería ir pero era obligación, me gusta mucho la naturaleza y los animales pero no estar con las personas, estaba en un árbol viendo los pájaros cantar

compañera: oye Ariel ven quieres comer algo.

Ariel: no gracias_ le respondí

todo normal, pero un tornado apareció de repente, yo baje del árbol y todos corrimos hacia el autobús pero...

compañera: !AHHHH¡ !AYUDA¡

mi compañera se atoro en un arbusto no me importaba lo que le pase pero no pude seguir, quede pensativo, y fui a ayudarla la libere corrimos pero escuche una voz que me dijo _SOLO NECECITO A UNO_ vi el tornado y quede como hipnotizado y el tornado me atrapo mientras me volaba vi como se marchaban sin mi era obvio que creían que morí estaba listo para morir, pero en ese instante vi un agujero negro con rallos, aunque los rayos no me hacían nada de repente el tornado se desvaneció y caí inconsciente en el campo, esperaba mi muerte creí que era mi fin.

?: oh, estará bien

?: ¿Qué es?

?:creo que está bien

Ariel: ¿qué? reconozco esas voces _pensé

?: oye ¿ Estás bien ?

ERAN... NO PODIA SER.


	2. my little pony cap 2

MY LITTLE PONY: MI HISTORIA

capitulo 2: familia y amistad

estaba mareado, confundido, eso era ¿un agujero de gusano?

?: Oye estas bien

esa voz...era...APPELJACK

Rainbow dash: ¿quién eres tú?

Ariel: !AHHHHHHHHHHH¡

Las ponis me miraron sorprendidas, yo no podía creerlo eran las de my little pony, ellas me miraron, pero yo salí corriendo.

Twilight: oye espera_ grito mientras yo huía

No podía creerlo llegue a su universo por ese agujero de gusano o estoy muerto o en coma, pe piñizque pero el dolor era real, me detuve vi a sweet apple acres y me sorprendí mas y detrás de mí estaban las ponis.

Rarity: oye, descuida no te haremos daño

Flutteshy: pareces asustado, podemos ayu...

en ese instante le toque el cabello a flutershy para ver si era real y ella se asusto un poco.

Fluttershy: ¿ah, disculpa? pero...

Ariel: oh lo siento mucho, no era mi intención invadir tu espacio personal

Fluttershy: está bien

Rainbow dash: ¿qué es lo que eres?

Ariel: mis disculpas por todo, me llamo Ariel Fernández y soy un humano de otro universo

Twilight: ¿Otro universo?

Ariel: así es, princesa twilight sparkle

en ese momento todas las ponis se sorprendieron

twilight: ¿Como sabes mi nombre?

Ariel: me sé el de todas fluttershy, rarity, applejack, pinkie pie, y rainbow dash

Rainbow dash: my bien empieza a hablar o...

Applejack: déjalo en paz rainbow, si quisiera hacernos daño no hubiera huido

Ariel: lo siento mucho déjenme explicarles

y así les explique la teoría del multiverso y lo entendieron bien yo descubrí que todo lo que ellas hacían se veía tres días después en la tele.

Pinkie pie: entonces dices, que todo lo que hacemos o bueno solo algunas cosas se ven tres días después a través de un objeto con una pantalla.

Ariel: si

Rarity: y ¿cómo llegaste aquí?

Ariel: me atrapo un tornado_ las ponis me miraron algo preocupadas_ y entonces vi un agujero de gusano que me trajo aquí.

Fluttershy: entonces un portal

Ariel: si, y no sé como volver mi familia debe estar preocupada de seguro creen que ya morí.

applejack: ¿y tus amigos no te ayudaron?

Ariel: en mi mundo no existe la amistad

Las ponis se sorprendieron ellos están acostumbrados a las amistades a ayudar a los demás cuando a mí solo me traicionaban y me daban las espalda cuando yo solo tenía a mi familia, yo podía comprenderlas.

Rarity: pero de verdad como...

Ariel: sí, cuando era niño sufre el rechazo de los demás, quería hacer amigos ¡pero solo me insultaban y me traicionaban y!... ahora no puedo confiar en ninguna persona más que en mi familia.

Las ponis parecían conmovidas por mi historia, fluttershy se me acercó y puso su casco en mi hombro y las demás ponis se acercaron a mí.

Pinkie pie: Oye está bien, podemos ser amigos, podemos conocernos mejor y...

Ariel: No, lo siento pero, no, solo sería un estorbo una pérdida de tiempo no sé lo que es la amistad, pero les pido por favor si me pueden ayudar a volver a casa no creo que pueda usar otro portal.

Twilight: claro, mientras puedes alojarte en poniville, espero que te sientas cómodo y bienvenido.

Pinkie pie: pero quiero lograr al menos verte sonreír al menos una vez.

dijo pinkie pie mirándome de reojo ella es muy seria al momento de hacerse amigos de los demás pero es mejor para ellas que no sea su amigo.

Rainbow: ahora ven tenemos toda una ciudad que mostrarte_ dijo sonriendo.

Yo mire al piso soy algo tímido al hablar con la gente y ahora que me encuentro con las ponis pienso de debería alejarme de ellas. En ese momento fluttershy se puso a mi lado derecho y me toco el hombro.

Fluttershy: vamos, será divertido, sé que me conoces pero de igual forma me presento como se debe, soy fluttershy y espero poder conocernos y ser amigos_ me dijo sonriendo e invitándome a acompañarlas ahora ellas iban a mostrarme la ciudad de poniville.

Continua en el capitu...

Pinkie pie: esperen, esperen. un nuevo visitante en poniville, esto amerita una fiesta.

¡ha! y... pinkie planea una fiesta de bienvenida.


	3. my little pony cap 3

My Little pony mi historia

Capitulo 3: convivencia en poniville parte 1

habíamos llegado sweet apple acres y a applejack me había invitado a conocer a su familia. A mí me gustaría mucho conocer applebloom pero creo que la asustaría un poco el verme.

applejack: permíteme presentarte a mi familia_ dijo alegre y sonriendo como cuando se encontró con twilight por 1ra vez

applejack: Ella es la abuela Smith la poni con mucha sabiduría.

Abuela Smith: creo que la edad ya me afectado ¿ qué es lo que veo?

applejack: ahh... después te cuento tengo que darle la bienvenida a nuestro nuevo amigo_ dijo y luego señalo a su hermano_ él es bic mac el fuerte de la familia.

bic mc: !SIP¡_ dijo algo sorprendido

applejack: y ella es la pequeña Applebloom y sus amigas sweete bell y scootalo.

Applebloom: ¡WOW!

sweete bell: eres...

scootalo: muy alto

dijeron las ponis sorprendidas y acercándose a mí, yo pensé que se asustarían pero de hecho ellas querían conocerme.

Applebloom: wow eres realmente alto.

sweete bell: y eres.. eres.. ¿Ah? ¿qué eres?

scootalo: puedes correr rápido puedes saltar bien alto con tu tamaño podrías saltar de casa en casa y...

Ariel: me llamo Ariel Fernández soy un humano de otro universo muy lejano

sweete bell: ¿un humano? wow, no tienes cola ni cascos ¿qué son?

Ariel: son manos con dedos y eso

applebloom: oye, oye ¿cuánto mides? ¿se puede ver mucho desde tu altura?

Ariel: quieres ver

entonces tome applebloom y la subí a mis hombros

applebloom: Woooow miren se ven pequeñas desde aquí arriba mira applejack ahora yo soy la mayor.

appejack: si, solo ten cuidado allá arriba

sweete bell: oye yo también quiero subir

scootalo: yo también

y ambas saltaron applebloom subió a mi cabeza y sweete bell y scootalo se subieron muy alegres.

scootalo: oye nos quisieras acompañar en nuestra búsqueda de nuestras cutie marck

somos las cutie marck crusaders y podemos hacerte miembro honorario_ dijo alegre y sonriendo.

Applejack: después habrá tiempo para eso, debemos mostrarle la ciudad de poniville primero

Applebloom: !UY¡ bueno ahí te esperaremos nos vemos hasta pronto.

me despedi de la familia apple no fue como lo creí, yo creí que ellos me tendrían miedo pero me recibieron con amabilidad y las crusaders quería que fuera uno de ellas fue... muy lindo jamás me sentí así.

fluttershy: ay, casi se me olvida, podemos ir a mi casa primero es que debo alimentar a mis amigos animales y...

rainbow: claro, podemos y luego seguimos

fluttershy: ah, no te molesta que vallamos o de mis amigos animales.

Ariel: no, a mí me encantan los animales son muy lindos yo tengo un gatito conmigo y lo quiero mucho si fuera por mi adoptaría mas animales

fluttershy: ay, qué lindo bueno espero que te gusten mis amigos son muy amables y...

y así seguimos hablando un poco hasta que llegamos no sabía donde vivía, vi que vivía cerca de applejack en una pequeña montaña, entonces entramos a su casa ella me presento a sus animales, ningún animal se asusto de echo ellos me saludaron eran tan lindos que me senté a acariciar a algunos incluso al oso.

fluttershy: wow, te llevas muy bien con ellos te gustaría ayudarme a alimentarlos.

Ariel: me encantaría

entonces empezamos a poner comida en los platos de los animales y ellos me sonrieron incluso me acariciaron un poco y fluttershy me miro sonriendo.

rarity: ahora podemos seguir con el recorrido.

y yo empecé a seguir a rarity.

twilight: fluttershy creo ya te llevas muy bien con Ariel y incluso mejor que nosotras_ le dijo a fluttershy yo estaba más adelante con las demás ponis.

fluttershy: si, creo que tengo mucho en común con él y aunque no lo conozco my bien creo que podemos muy buenos amigos.

twilight: cierto por qué no se aloja contigo apuesto que tendrían mas tiempo para conocer y eso.

fluttershy si, creo que podría si no le molesta a él.

entonces al fin nos dirigíamos a poniville yo seguía a applejack y a rarity, rainbow volaba, pinkie saltaba como siempre lo hace, twilight y fluttershy estaban detrás llegamos a poniville y era asombroso.


	4. mi pequeño pony tapa 4

MY LITTLE PONY MI HISTORIA

Capitulo 4: convivencia parte 2

habíamos llegado poniville y los ponis se veían no asustados sino sorprendidos y creo que la poni que más le gustaría verme seria LYRA por obvias razones y entonces apareció Spike.

Spike: twilight al fin llegast...wow que alto ¿quién...

Twilight: te explico en el castillo.

Pinkie pie: bueno yo debo preparar la fiesta, ¿applejack me ayudas?

applejack acepto en dar su ayuda y pinkie pie entrego invitaciones que ya tenía, la abrí y saltaron serpentinas como muchas invitaciones que da.

pinkie pie: nos vemos en la fiesta-dijo saltando y sonriendo

rarity: bueno yo...debo...tengo que terminar 20 vestidos que debo entregar- dijo algo nerviosa

rainbow: qué pero pensé qu...

rarity le susurro algo a rainbow y ella movió la cabeza en señal de sí.

rarity: bueno me voy y rainbow me va a ayudar

rainbow: nos vemos

twilight: bueno yo y spike debemos ir al castillo para escribir la carta a la princesas celestia y luna, fluttershy está bien si le das el recorrido a Ariel.

fluttershy: claro, no tengo problema

me sentía algo incomodo porque iba a estar con la poni que amaba en secreto algo que no creí que pasaría.

fluttershy: bueno podemos empezar cuando quieras

Ariel: está bien, cuando puedas y te sientas cómoda está bien, no tengo prisa.

fluttershy me sonrió y empezó a mostrarme el castillo de twiligth, era enorme y parecía de cristal, yo seguía a fluttershy y cuando estaba a punto de mostrarme otro lugar fue interrumpida.

Lyra: !AHHHHH¡ no puede ser los rumores eran ciertos hay un humano en aquí es increíble, soy Lyra cuéntame de ti ¿dónde vives? ¿hay más de ti? ¿me muestras tus manos?- dijo con una sonrisa algo incomoda para mí.

yo le mostré mis manos, ella las contemplo las puso en su cara, ella quería que le contara mas de mí pero no creí que tuviéramos tiempo.

fluttershy: ¿AH? disculpa lyra pero le estaba mostrando la ciudad y bueno yo...

lyra: uy claro perdón, nos vemos en la fiesta-dijo despidiéndose ambos

fluttershy: bueno, podemos continuar. esta es la pastelería donde trabaja pinkie "sugar cupk corner".

y así ella me fue mostrando ponyville las casas, las tiendas, todo cuando termino ya no sabía qué hacer.

fluttershy: bueno eso es todo ¿te gusto conocer ponyville?

Ariel: sí

fluttershy: bueno la fiesta empieza a las 8:00 y son las 4:00, AMMM...te gustaría comer algo si no desayunaste ni almorzaste te puedo invitar algo.

Ariel: no gracias no tengo como pagar

fluttershy: OH no hay problema yo te invito

yo no sabía cómo agradecerle todo lo que había echo, yo le dije que no era necesario pero ella insistió no quería un no por respuesta así que se lo agradecí y ella me invito a restaurant comimos en el patio ella pidió un sándwich de hierba, yo no sabía que pedir como era humano no podía comer esas plantas pero si podía comer ensalada así que lo pedí y conversamos.

fluttershy: cuéntame un poco mas de ti

Ariel: pues yo no soy nada interesante soy coleccionista de comics me gustan los comics de superhéroes como spiderman, superman y mas, y me gusta mucho el arte.

fluttershy: ji ji ji, comics igual que spike y te gusta el arte, a mi me encanta, me gusta dibujar y crear esculturas.

Ariel: yo no soy bueno dibujando pero si hago esculturas de plastilina de personajes ficticios o bueno parece que ya no son ficticios.

fluttershy: qué tal si damos un paseo y... después dibujamos en mi casa apuesto que dibujas muy bien- dijo sonriendo.

habíamos terminado de almorzar y dimos un paseo, pasamos al campo un rato ella me mostro su árbol favorito y ya veía por que, en el había muchos pajaritos ella saco unas frutitas pequeñas de los arbustos y se los dio a los pajaritos era tan hermoso ella me dio las futas y me pidió que alimentara a los pajaritos le dije que huirían de mi pero ella me enseño como alimentarlos de pronto ya tenía muchos pajaritos encima de mí en mi cabeza, brazos, etc. y ella se rio y me sonrió, volvimos a la ciudad me dijo que fuéramos al parque.

fluttershy: qué tal si pasamos al parque

Ariel: pues nunca había estado nunca en uno, nunca tuve necesidad de ir.

fluttershy: pues vamos será divertido.

fuimos y al primer juego que fuimos era el resbalin cosa que era más grande que los del mundo humano ella bajo primero, yo pues... subí pero.

fluttershy: adelante deslízate.

Ariel: yo... no sé, le temo a las alturas.

fluttershy: yo también le temo pero está bien puedes hacerlo, se que puedes

con fluttershy presente me daba con fianza así que me deslice.

fluttershy: lo vez

después fuimos a un juego giratorio nos sentamos los dos tomamos la rueda y empezamos a girar ella sonreía tan lindo y yo empecé a girar mas fuerte cuando termino bajamos algo mareados pero nos divertíamos entonces ella me pidió subir al columpio.

fluttershy: has estado en un columpio

Ariel: no, yo no sé como elevarme la única vez que lo intente apenas subí un poco

entonces ella me empujo en el columpio y me eleve, ella me dijo que era su columpio favorito y veía por que, cuando subía se veía un campo de flores, nos columpiamos juntos y ella dijo que saltara.

fluttershy: a la cuenta de 3 salta al mismo tiempo 1...2...3 salta.

y ambos saltamos al campo y las flores empezaron a volar por el aire incluso algunas flores se pegaron en la melena de fluttershy se veía tan hermosa, nos miramos por un rato pero desviamos la mirada por timidez.

fluttershy: y... vamos a mi casa a hacer dibujos.

subimos de regreso, fluttershy se sacudió y salieron las flores, fuimos a su casa seguimos hablando ella trajo papel y lápices me invito a la mesa me pidió que hiciéramos un dibujo para regalarnos, ella como era poni tomo el lápiz con la boca se veía tan tierna, yo no sabía que dibujar solo podía pensar en ella entonces decidí dibujarla a ella una vez que terminamos nos mostramos los dibujos ella me dibujo un campo con animales y un día lindo y soleado.

fluttershy: ¿puedo ver tu dibujo?

Ariel: ay es que no creo que te guste yo dibujo tan mal- y le muestro el dibujo, ella sonríe

fluttershy: pero si es tan lindo parece una foto- dijo alegre

ella me pidió que se lo firmara y ella me firmo el suyo ella tomo mi dibujo firmado y lo puso en un marco de madera al lado de su foto con las ponis, ya eran las 7:30pm y habían tocado la puerta.


	5. quinto capitulo

MY LITTLE PONY MI HISTORIA

Capitulo 5: la fiesta de pinkie pie

fluttershy abrió la puerta y era rainbow dash, saludo a fluttershy.

rainbow dash: hola ¿esta Ariel?

fluttershy: sí, nos dirigíamos a la fiesta

rainbow dash: si es que necesito que me acompañen un rato es una sorpresa.

así que fluttershy y yo seguimos a rainbow y llegamos a la casa de rarity, tocamos la puerta rarity nos saludo y nos invito a pasar.

rarity: que bueno que llegan, Ariel mira rainbow dash y yo hemos trabajado mucho en esto la verdad es que es la primera vez que hago algo así y... espero que te guste.

rarity me mostro una sabana que ella quito de un maniquí y no podía creer lo ella me había hecho.

Ariel: rarity, es hermoso yo no sé qué decir muchas gracias como puedo pagarte

rarity: pero que dices, te hice este traje de gala de regalo y veo que te ha encantado adelante pruébatelo ahí hay un probador.

yo me probé el traje de gala era tan elegante y combinaba con el pantalón de colegio que tenia puesto, salí y se los mostré.

rarity: te vez espectacular

rainbow dash: sí, muy elegante

fluttershy: es muy lindo

Ariel: gracias, rarity ¿está bien si lo llevo puesto a la fiesta?

rarity: pero claro te veras muy bien en la fiesta y puedes dejar tu uniforme aquí y luego lo puedes recoger cuando quieras

Ariel: gracias de nuevo

rainbow dash: y que esperamos vallamos a la fiesta

entonces nos dirigimos a la fiesta que desde lejos se podía ver las luces y escucharse la música. Habíamos llegado a "sugar cupk corner" donde era la fiesta, en la parte de atrás había una entrada que dejaba pasar a cualquiera y entonces llego pinkie.

pinkie pie: HOLA !uh¡ que lindo traje

Ariel: gracias lo hiso rarity

pinkie pie: adelante pasen- entramos- oigan amigos el invitado de honor Ariel ha llegado.

!yyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahoooooooooooooooooooooo¡(grito)

los ponis parecían tan felices y pinkie pie nos llevo a una mesa donde estaban esperando twilight, applejack y spike.

applejack: wau, que elegante pero ¿cómo lo hiciste rarity?

rainbow dash: yo medí a Ariel cuando no miraba, no por nada soy la poni más rápida de equestria

spike: ya me contaron de ti Ariel y debo decir que es genial conocerte

pinkie pie: !Uh uh¡ eso me recuerda, Ariel tengo que presentarte algunos de mis otros amigos, ven con migo y ya les hable de ti y tu historia.

entonces pinkie me llevo a ver dónde estaba la música y ya todos sabían quien era la DJ

pinkie pie: Ariel, te presento a mi amiga Vinyl scratch

vinyl: mejor conocida como Dj-pon3 y ella es mi amiga Octavia Melody

Ariel: un gusto conocerte Octavia- dije inclinándome de forma caballerosa

Octavia: igualmente- dijo inclinándose- je je es broma no es necesario ser elegante en esta fiesta pero aun así es bueno saber que eres un caballero.

pinkie pie: bueno sigamos que aun debo mostrarte más amigos

me despedí de vinyl y Octavia y pinkie me llevo a conocer a mas ponis entre ellos alguien que ya conocí.

lyra: mira BON BON vez te dije que si son reales

pinkie pie: ellas son mis amigas Lyra y Bon bon.

bon bon: lyra me conto mucho de ti y los humanos, es un gusto conocerte

lyra: SI ja ja

bon bon: y... creo que a lyra le encanta verte

pinkie pie: ven que debo presentarte a mas

me despedí de lyra y bon bon y fuimos a ver a otros ponis y yo quería mucho ver a Derpy y al Doctor whooves y era justo a quienes me presento.

pinkie pie: ella es mi amiga DERPY HOOVES y el DOCTOR

"DING"

pinkie pie: uh, el pastel y los cupcakes están listos, Ariel te veo luego para comer pastel.

pinkie se fue por los pasteles muy rápido ni lo vi y yo me quede con el doctor cosa que yo sabía quien era realmente

derpy: huuu... eres justo como te describe lyra Wau es todo un gusto conocerte

doctor: a mi también me da gusto conocerte soy el doctor

Ariel: doctor ¿quién?

doctor: ah, bueno solo soy el doctor

Ariel: ¿doctor es un nombre proveniente de los time lord?

doctor: ¿cómo sabes?- dijo sorprendido y mirando a derpy

derpy: ah ah, yo no fui tuve la boquita cerrada

Ariel: no fue ella, veraz...

y así le conté lo que yo sabía acerca del megaverso y de lo famoso que él era desde su serie "DOCTOR WHO" el se veía sorprendido de que hubiera universos mas allá de los que ya conocía y de que lo hemos estado observando.

doctor: wow, yo no sabía nada de eso, últimamente el "TARDIS" no me deja ir más allá del poniverso, tienes que hablarme más tal vez pueda viajar a universos mas allá de los que conozco.

derpy: y...y...puedo visitar tu mundo-dijo saltando- me da mucha curiosidad verlo

Ariel: lo siento pero no sé como volver y puede que cuando me valla jamás pueda regresar.

derpy: ¿en serio?, pero si apenas llegaste

doctor: bueno fue todo un gusto conocerte, quizás si tienes tiempo podamos hablar de eso

Ariel: sí, y no le diré a nadie que eres un héroe

doctor: gracias

me despedí de derpy y el doctor, fue increíble conocer a mis 2 ponis de fondo favoritos ahora me dirigía hacia las mesa con fluttershy y las demás, me senté junto a ellas.

rainbow dash: y bien conociste a otros ponis

Ariel: sí a derpy, bon bon y otros ponis mas

pinkie pie: ¿alguien quiere cupcake?

pinkie pie le dio a cada poni y ha spike un cupcake, también me invito uno yo lo probé y era delicioso el dulce más dulce que yo había probado, pinkie noto mi cara por el dulce que se puso a reír.

vinyl: VAMOS TODOS LOS PONIS, LOS QUIERO VER BAILAR- dijo por micrófono

twilight: porque no bailas un poco Ariel

Ariel: ah... es que... yo... no sé bailar- dije algo sonrojado

pinkie pie: qué, no hay fiesta si el invitado de honor no baila, adelante inténtalo

Ariel: pero...yo...

fluttershy: yo...amm...si quieres, te puedo enseñar-dijo algo sonrojada

rainbow dash: bien, ella te enseñara, ve ahí baila con ella-dijo empujándome

Ariel: pero...pero..pero yo

fluttershy estaba lista para enseñarme como bailar, yo estaba algo avergonzado pero ella parecía tan segura que me di a mi mismo una oportunidad, fluttershy empezó a bailar

fluttershy: no están difícil solo muévete al ritmo de la música-yo empecé a bailar y trate de seguirle el paso- bien ya lo captaste

estaba bailando por primera vez estaba bailando y nadie parecía burlarse y fluttershy se veía tan feliz también.

!MIENTRAS EN EL QUIPO DE MUSICA¡

Octavia: vinyl, tú no sueles bailar así

vinyl: no estoy bailando, quiero ir al baño

Octavia: pues solo ve y ya

vinyl: pero tu cambiaras la música

Octavia: no lo hare ya veraz

vinyl: está bien, gracias- dijo corriendo a toda velocidad

Octavia: !Ja¡, no vio que crucé mis dedos, ¿dedos? creo que lyra me ha hablado mucho de las manos, bueno cambiare la música a algo más tranquilo y un tanto romántico por un rato.

!DE VUELTA CON ARIEL Y FLUTTERSHY¡

seguía bailando con fluttershy cuando de repente el ritmo de la música cambio repentinamente, era un tono algo romántico vi a mi alrededor algunos ponis bailaron en pareja juntos entre ellos vi a derpy y al doctor, yo estaba avergonzado y algo sonrojado al igual que fluttershy por la situación hasta que ella me invito a bailar como su pareja, yo no sabía que hacer pero sin pensar tome los cascos de fluttershy y bailamos juntos muy cerca el uno del otro pero solo fue por un rato.

!MIENTRAS VINYL Y OCTAVIA¡

vinyl: sabia que cambiarias la música

Octavia: y eso fue por cambiar el azúcar por la sal

vinyl: uh.. ahh...si verdad-dijo sonriendo

la música volvió a cambiar al que estaba antes, solté fluttershy y ella solo me sonrió ambos estábamos algo sonrojados entonces volvimos con las demás ponis seguimos hablando un poco y comimos cupcakes. Paso el tiempo y la fiesta estaba acabando y los invitados se marchaban y yo estaba afuera mirando las estrellas cuando fluttershy me encontró

fluttershy: ah, aquí estas, te estaba buscando ¿te gusta mirar las estrellas?

Ariel: sí, por las noches solía abrir la ventana y mirar las estrellas tenía una sensación de paz.

fluttershy: a mi también me encanta verlas

era un momento tan tranquilo fluttershy yo nos miramos por un momento y llegaron la demás ponis

rarity: aquí están

pinkie pie: y bien te gusto tu fiesta de bienvenida

Ariel: gracias, jamás me había divertido tanto

pinkie pie: vamos... vamos... sonríe

entonces yo sonreí realmente alegre y feliz

pinkie pie: !yaaaahooo¡, lo leyeron lectores, lo leyeron, leyeron lo que escribió arriba "sonreí alegre y feliz" eso escribió, lo logre, lo logre

no sabía a quién le hablaba pinkie pero ella es así, sonreí después de tanto tiempo y las ponis parecía alegrarles que yo me veía feliz en especial a pinkie pie

pinkie pie: yyyyy bien, entonces

Ariel: ¿entonces?

pinkie pie: !SOMOS AMIGOS¡-dijo gritando y saltando

Ariel: sería un gran honor y una gran alegría considerarlas mis "amigas"

pinkie pie: Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- dijo saltando y... valla salto bien alto a un no vuelve

Ariel: ¿siempre salta así de alto?

rainbow dash: solo en ocasiones

al fin volvió pinkie y tenía una gran sonrisa, ya era hora de ir a dormir, applejack hiso un gran bostezo

twilight : deberíamos ir a dormir mañana será un gran día y spike se durmió en la jarra del poche- dijo acercándose a fluttershy- fluttershy de le dijiste a...

fluttershy: ah sí, Ariel disculpa si quieres puedes alojarte en mi casa si quieres y si... no te molesta

Ariel: fluttershy creo que ya has hecho demasiado por...

rainbow dash: vamos, has pasado casi todo el día y has bailado con ella porque no alojarte con ella también

Ariel: pues si no te molesta fluttershy

Fluttershy: ah, para nada, estoy feliz de darte alojamiento

Ariel: gracias

twilight tomo a spike con magia lo puso en su lomo y todos nos despedimos yo acompañe a fluttershy a su casa nuevamente sus animales dormían tan pasivamente

fluttershy: bueno, es hora de dormir puedes dormir en el sofá te advierto que Ángel suele saltar mucho e por la noche pero casi ni se sienten sus suaves patitas

Ariel gracias, no me molesta Ángel, Ja ja

fluttershy: este día fue divertido

Ariel: si, tengo tanto sueño, jamás había... festejado...así...

me había quedado dormido en el sofá al gastar mis energías en la fiesta, fluttershy me había tapado con una frazada mientras me sonreía

fluttershy: buenas noches, hasta mañana Ariel.

CONTINUA EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO


	6. capitulo 6

MY LITTLE PONY: MI HISTORIA

Capitulo 6: un día de campo

Ya era de día y había despertado en casa de fluttershy me sentía muy alegre después de la fiesta pero a la vez algo triste por querer ver a mi familia de nuevo cuando de pronto escucho un hermoso canto, me levante y seguí el canto hasta la cocina sabia de quien era esa hermosa voz

fluttershy: buenos días, Ariel hice el desayuno

Ariel: buenos días, gracias fluttershy no te hubieras molestado

fluttershy: no es molestia eres mi amigo y veo que todavía tienes tu traje de gala puedes dejarlo en el sofá

Ariel: oh, no me di cuenta

me senté al frente de fluttershy lo que había cocinado se veía tan bien lo que había cocinado obvio era ligero ya que era desayuno, conversamos un poco mientras comíamos después le dimos de comer a los animales y pensamos en como pasar el tiempo cuando tocaron la puerta

twilight: hola, fluttershy disculpa ¿esta Ariel?

Ariel: hola twilight

twilight: Ariel, fluttershy deben venir con migo

fluttershy y yo seguimos a twilight hasta el centro de poniville cuando las vi todos los ponis fui a ver qué pasa y las vi a ellas

Ariel: PRINCESA LUNA, PRINCESA CELESTIA

princesa luna: es todo un gusto conocerte, Ariel

princesa celestia: el primer humano en pisar equestria

yo me incline en el piso en señal de respeto después de todo eran princesas y eran las que me devolverían a mi mundo

princesa luna: je je, no necesitas inclinarte, por favor de pie

princesa celestia: vinimos en visita para poder conocerte Ariel

mis amigas habían llegado todas viéndome hablar con las princesas

twilight: princesas disculpen pero han encontrado la manera de enviar a Ariel a casa

princesa luna: lamentablemente no aun pero estamos cerca de hacerlos

princesa celestia: desde que enviaste la carta hemos estado investigando como ayudarlos pero no sabemos totalmente como hacerlo pero creemos que en al menos 3 días lo haremos

princesa luna: hasta entonces te damos la bienvenida Ariel a toda equestria, espero que hagas nuevos amigos aquí en equestria

Ariel: ya lo hice- dije sonriendo

princesa celestia: me alegro mucho, fue un gusto conocerte ahora nos retiramos

y en una simple tele transportación llegaron a el carruaje real

rarity: lo vez Ariel, podrás volver a casa

Ariel: sí

estábamos felices iba a volver a casa y los ponis estaban felices en ayudarme

fluttershy: ¿qué?¿volver?- dijo en un bajo tono

vi a fluttershy que estaba detrás de las ponis y parecía algo triste no sabía el porqué pero estaba seguro que era solo un poco de timidez

rainbow dash: uy, miren la hora llegaremos tarde

fluttershy: ¿tarde?¿a dónde?

applejack: no recuerdas, lo planeamos hace 3 días iremos de día de campo, Ariel estas invitado también pero apresúrense que ya es hora

fluttershy: cielos lo olvide por completo, Ariel me ayudas a empacar la canasta

Ariel: claro

fuimos corriendo a su casa, me costó un montón alcanzar a fluttershy ya que es un poni y es mas rápida que un humano pero llegamos a su casa les dimos de comer el almuerzo a los animales, fluttershy y yo empacamos la canasta y fuimos al campo ahí ya estaban las demás ponis esperándonos pero no era el mismo campo que me mostro fluttershy, podía ver la gran naturaleza había un cascada todo se veía tan natural

pinkie pie: HOLA AMIGOS- grito

Ariel: hola

estaba todas las ponis pusieron un mantel en pasto pinkie pie sirvió cupkcakes, me invitaron a comer con ellas cuando terminamos de almorzar twilight sugirió jugar

twilight: bueno ya, que tal si jugamos algo

pinkie pie: SÍ, yo juego, yo juego

rarity: no me molestaría un pequeño juego

applejack: bien, juguemos mi juego favorito "EL CAZADOR Y EL CAZADO"

rainbow dash: no es justo, tú siempre ganas eso

applejack: por eso es mi juego favorito

Ariel: ¿de qué trata ese juego?

rarity: trate que el cazador o sea applejack deberá atrapar a los cazados o sea nosotros y llevarlos al árbol de ahí y no podemos escapar a menos que alguien no cazado toque y diga libre

twilight: pero applejack nunca deja que nadie se le escape

Ariel: yo no quiero ser cazado

applejack: entonces empieza a corre- dijo sonriendo- les dejare ventaja de 10 segundos

1...2...3

fluttershy: ARIEL, CORRE

5... 6...

Ariel: hay no- dije corriendo ya muy lejos de applejack

applejack: 7..8..9 y 10 listos o no, tengo mi cuerda

ya veía por que siempre ganaba incluso a rainbow dash, ella usaba su cuerda para atraparlas yo estaba corriendo por el bosque no podía ver mis amigas quizás era mejor a si no nos encuentra pero applejack se estaba acercando no sabía qué hacer como humano soy muy lento comparado con un poni cuando me jalaron de repente

Ariel: ¡ahhhh!

rainbow dash: Ariel, tranquilo soy yo dash

Ariel: rainbow, que...

rainbow dash: nos escondemos puedes ver en se árbol ahí esta pinkie, ahí está corriendo fluttershy y por los cielos esta twilight

Ariel: ¿donde está rarity?

applejack: a todos ya atrape a rarity ahora voy por ustedes

rainbow dash: rayos rarity debía distraerla para liberar a cualquiera que sea atrapado

Ariel: y ahora

rainbow dash: ve con fluttershy rápido

yo me escabullí asía fluttershy y rainbow se intento pasar de largo pero...

Applejack: !YIHA¡ la poni rápida capturada ahora ya no pueden escapar

fluttershy: Ariel, aquí

me escondí con fluttershy ella me conto el plan de ir con cuidado por los arboles mientras twilight y pinkie la distraían ella y yo liberaríamos a rainbow y rarity parecía un buen plan pero pinkie fue capturada

applejack: VAN 3 FALTAN 3 VOY A GANAR

fluttershy: twilight la va distraer tu ve por la derecha yo por la izquierda

nos separamos pero todo fue mal, applejack es muy rápida

applejack: 2 PAJAROS DE UN TIRO, Y NI CREAS QUE PORQUE ERES NUEVO TE DEJARE ESCAPAR ME ESCUCHASTE ARIEL

fluttershy: ARIEL AHORA TODO DEPENDE DE TI

yo no sabía qué hacer esta bien escondido lo bueno es que con mi ropa y pelo negro me confundía con la sombra applejack estaba cerca agarre una piedra y la lance al árbol contrario y empecé a correr, no fue mucho para que applejack se diera cuenta pero fui a toda velocidad, pase por los arboles para despistarla

applejack: TU NO TE ME ESCAPAS, LA CUERDA TIENE TU NOMBRE

yo agarre un rama y applejack me tiro su lazo pero la evito con la rama seguí corriendo podía ver a las demás

applejack: AH AH NO, NO LO HARAS

NNNOOOO

seguí corriendo ya estaba cerca pero applejack es mas rápida pero salte con todo hacia el árbol, la cuerda me estaba alcanzado pero lo logre justo antes de que me atrapara

Ariel: LIBRE

ponis: sssssiiiiiii BIEN ECHO

applejack: estoy impresionada es la primera vez que se escapan mis presas, ja te felicito

yo fui la primera persona que se le escapa y mientras yo esperaba en el árbol las demás fueron capturadas de a poco luego seguimos jugando otro juego rarity sugirió las escondidas y ella contaba, luego volvimos a comer después fuimos de paseo pasmos por la cascada y twilight se cayó fue tan gran gracioso todos nos reímos, vimos muchos animales en el camino fluttershy y yo no nos resistimos a acariciarlos todo era tan alegre, ya era hora de irnos así que empacamos y regresamos a poniville y nos encontramos con spike

spike: twilight, la princesa te envió una carta

pinkie pie: uh, y que dice

twilight: dice: " mi querida princesa twilight te espero a ti y a tus amigas en canterlot creemos haber encontrado la forma de enviar a Ariel a casa firma las princesas luna y celestia"

applejack: escuchaste Ariel, ya podrás volver a casa

Ariel: gracias, gracias a todas por su ayuda realmente se los agradezco

pinkie pie: no es nada- dijimos volviendo a casa

fluttershy: pero... creí que... dijo 3 días- susurro

fluttershy parecía algo triste pero seguía creyendo que era timidez, llegamos a su casa saludamos a los animales y nos preparamos para ir a dormir pero antes fluttershy y yo nos sentamos a hablar

fluttershy: Ariel, entonces... mañana estarás de vuelta en tu casa

Ariel: sí, se los debo todo a ustedes

fluttershy: pero... vas... a volver alguna vez

Ariel: yo...no creo fluttershy, estos momentos que pase aquí fueron los más alegres de mi vida pero...en mi mundo no hay magia y no creo que pueda volver

fluttershy: oh...bueno...¿tal vez yo pueda visitarte?- dijo tocando el sofá con el casco

Ariel: no se, mi mundo no es muy bueno que este, hay muchos peligros pero...es algo que los humanos ya están acostumbrados

fluttershy: pero...creo que prefiero soportarlo

Ariel: fluttershy no, está bien gracias a ti y a las demás me...sentí...vivo por primera vez y todo es gracias a ustedes se los agradezco sobre todo a ti fluttershy tú eres mi mejor amiga y jamás te olvidare...(dormido)

fluttershy: pero yo...oh, ha sido un día agotador- dijo bostezando- debería ir a dormir también

me había quedado dormido en el sofá quizás fue un poco atrevido de mi parte pero no pude evitarlo usualmente yo no me duermo hasta la 1 de la madrugada pero hoy fluttershy y yo nos cansamos con el día de campo, fluttershy me había tapado otra vez pero esta vez antes de que fluttershy pudiera subir un escalón ella volvió y me dio un beso de buenas noches

fluttershy: buenas noches Ariel


	7. capitulo 7

MY LITTLE PONY: MI HISTORIA

Capitulo 7: Amistad verdadera

había despertado después del día de campo, hoy era el día, el día en que volvería a casa

fluttershy: buenos días, Ariel

Ariel: buenos días

fluttershy había preparado el desayuno otra vez, me senté frente a ella y podía notar algo diferente en ella, algo la incomodaba

Ariel: fluttershy ¿estás bien?¿algo te molesta?

fluttershy: No, no...solo... estoy feliz que al fin te puedas reunir con tu familia

fluttershy lo dijo sonriendo pero note algo raro en su sonrisa, no era la misma, algo le molestaba, yo intente hablar con ella

Ariel: y... entonces... ¿a qué hora sale el tren?

fluttershy no respondió se veía algo triste mirando hacia el piso, pero luego

fluttershy: Ariel... ¿te gustaría ir de paseo?

Ariel: claro

fluttershy y yo terminamos de comer luego les servimos a animales y fuimos de paseo, fue solo un paseo normal con fluttershy mientras hablábamos y pasando el tiempo

fluttershy: debemos ir con las demás para almorzar

entonces fuimos a un restaurant donde nos estaban esperando nuestras demás amigas pero no solo ellas

applebloom: ARIEL, AQUÍ

eran las "cutie Mark crusaders" parecían que querían que me sentara con ellas, salude a mis amigas y creí que como esta podría ser mi última vez en equestria debía pasar un poco de tiempo con ellas

Ariel: disculpen amigas, ¿está bien si me siento con las crusaders?

rarity: claro cariño adelante

me senté, salude a las crusaders y comenzamos a hablar

sweete Bell: Ariel, se me han ocurrido grandes ideas para conseguir nuestras cutie Marks

Scootalo: pero necesitamos tu ayuda, ¿nos ayudarías?

Ariel: lo siento amigas hoy no podre

applebloom: que ¿por qué?

Ariel: hoy es el día en que volveré a casa y... tal vez no pueda volver

sweete Bell: qué pero...no estuviste mucho tiempo

applebloom: y queríamos conocerte mas

Ariel: está bien niñas, fue todo un gusto conocerlas yo sé que ustedes tendrán sus cutie marcks y cuando llegue el día, yo podre verlo, no importa como yo lo veré y me harán muy feliz

scootalo: pero...aún así, no tuvimos la oportunidad de conocerte mejor y íbamos a intentar esculturas

Ariel: ¿esculturas?, me muestran lo que han echo

mientras las crusaders me llevaban detrás del restaurant donde estaban sus mochilas fluttershy hablaba con las demás

twilight: bueno amigas, tal vez...hoy...Ariel se ira

rarity: bueno nos divertimos mucho con él

pinkie pie: sí, él es my divertido, voy extrañarlo mucho

fluttershy: yo...creo...que no quiero que se valla

applejack: a decir verdad creo que nadie quiere que se valla

rainbow dash: pero hay que estar feliz por él, la ha pasado muy bien y quien sabe y si puede venir a visitarnos cuando quiere

fluttershy: se puede, twilight ¿puede venir?

twilight: no sé, pero ojala

rarity: ¿estás bien cariño?

Fluttershy: amm...sí...lo estoy

applejack: espera, no te vez muy bien, es por Ariel

fluttershy: yo...amm...chicas yo-ella miro a su alrededor viendo que yo no estuviera- se los diré pero por favor no se lo digan a nadie, yo amm... estoy enamora...enamo...ena...mmm

rainbow dash: amm...¿fluttershy?

fluttershy: estoy enamorada de él- dijo repentinamente tapándose la boca con su casco

rarity: enserio, fluttershy eso es maravilloso- dijo maravillada

todas las ponis parecían maravilladas por fluttershy y querían saber más de sus sentimientos

fluttershy: sí... es que...lo conozco desde hace poco pero he visto que tengo tanto en común con él, me siento feliz con él, no había compartido todos mis gustos e intereses tanto con alguien y...realmente no quiero que se valla

applejack: fluttershy, ninguna quiere realmente que se valla

pinkie pie: si se va, perderé a un amigo y si pierdo un amigo yo... no creo soportarlo

applejack: deberías decirle

fluttershy: qué...no...no...no puedo decírselo, no creo poder hablar

rarity: fluttershy, tú puedes, si se lo dices él nos recordara a todas como sus amigas pero a ti te recordara más que eso

twilight: sí, no sabemos si podrá volver, quien sabe cuando tendrás otra oportunidad así

fluttershy quedo pensativa hasta que miro de frente y dijo

fluttershy: voy a hacerlo

mientras yo estaba con las niñas y ellas me mostraron sus mochilas era increíble la gran confianza que tenían dejando sus mochilas detrás sin que nadie se las robe, en mi mundo si alguien no cuida bien algo se lo roban

applebloom: bueno, yo hice esto

sweete Bell: ¿un delfín?

applebloom: no, un tigre

scootalo: me parce un pescado

sweete Bell: los delfines no son peces

Ariel: niñas está bien, a mi me tomo 10 años lograr buenas figuras

Scootalo: sabes hacer figuras- dijo sonriendo

sweete Bell: ¿nos harías una?

y yo le hice una, yo era muy bueno haciendo ponis de plastilina y decidí hacerlas a ellas mismas y se las regale para que las conservaran, quedaron encantadas tanto que fueron corriendo a mostrárselos a sus hermanas

rainbow dash: wau, y Ariel las hiso

fluttershy: es impresionante

Ariel: ¿quieres que te enseñe fluttershy?

fluttershy: me encantaría

y fluttershy y yo empezamos a hacer figuras juntos, los 2 hicimos a la princesa celestia, todas estaban impresionadas después hicimos a la princesa luna, fluttershy parecía tan feliz trabajando con migo y me llenaba de alegría verla feliz otra vez, terminamos las figuras los 2 juntos y las demás ponis se impresionaron por el realismo que conseguimos

twilight: wau, ustedes forman un gran equipo

fluttershy y yo nos sonrojamos y miramos a lados opuestos

pinkie pie: Uh uh, ahora hazme a mi

twilight: ah... chicas...debemos partir

ya era hora de ir al tren rumbo a canterlot


	8. capitulo final

MY LITTLE PONY: MI HISTORIA

Capitulo 8 final: La magia y belleza de la amistad

entramos al tren el cual nos llevara a canterlot, yo me senté sobre una ventana para poder ver el paisaje y fluttershy se sentó junto a mí y parecía algo nerviosa, esperamos a que los otros pasajeros aborden y partimos, comenzamos a hablar para pasar el tiempo

rainbow dash: bueno, ya partimos

rarity: y debes ver el hermoso castillo, ay en serio es hermoso

applejack: y estuve pensando deberíamos crear un recuerdo para recordar el buen tiempo que nos la hemos pasado

pinkie pie: tengo una idea que tal si lo llevamos a la laguna espejo y...

twilight: ah... recuerdas lo que paso la ultima vez

pinkie pie:...uh...si mejor no lo hagamos, ja ja lo siento y no se puede reemplazar con un clon

applejack: yo me refería a una foto porque...ya saben

Ariel: en caso de que no pueda volver

todas las ponis sintieron con la cabeza algo tristes

Ariel: pero...aún si no puedo volver me alegro mucho poder conocerlas y les agradezco toda su ayuda y también te agradezco tanto fluttershy por darme alojamiento y... por todo lo has hecho por mí jamás las olvidare

fluttershy: Ariel?...yo...

todas las ponis fijaron su mirada en fluttershy y ella parecía algo nerviosa

fluttershy: yo... por favor... sí, nunca nos olvides

Ariel: nunca lo hare- dije sonriendo y abrazando a fluttershy

usualmente no doy abrazos a nadie que no sea algún familiar pero el abrazo que le di a fluttershy simplemente paso fue un abrazo lleno de alegría que le quería transmitir a fluttershy y creo que funciono cuando la vi parecía algo sonrojada pero sonriendo alegremente

pinkie pie: uh miren una manada de ovejas

Ariel: saben...yo siempre quise viajar en tren pero en mi país ya no se usa ese transporte...Ja ja

rainbow dash: ¿qué pasa?

Ariel: no nada, es que... me acorde de una alegre canción muy famosa de donde vengo referente a viajes en el tren

twilight: ¿y cuál es?¿la puedes cantar?

Ariel: no recuerdo la canción completa pero recuerdo que... la banda son "LOS PRISIONEROS" y recuerdo solo el coro y también es el nombre de la canción y dice:

"Y NO ME DIGAS...POOBREEE,

POR IR VIAJANDO AASIII

NO VES QUE ESTOY CON...TENNNTO,

NO VES QUE VOY FELIZ

VIAAJANDO EN... ESTE... TREN,

EN... ESTE ...TREN AL SUUURRR" ( los prisioneros)

rainbow dash: wau, tiene bonita letra, lástima que no la sepas

Ariel: sí, y mi celular no lo traje con migo

fluttershy: ¿celular?

Ariel: oh, es que es un aparato de mi mundo

y así seguimos hablando y riendo durante el viaje en el tren, el solo ver a fluttershy sonreír me hacía sentir muy alegre aunque tuviera días malos siempre ver a fluttershy en la serie me calmaba, ya habíamos llegado a canterlot, el castillo era enorme y todos los ponis estaban vestidos de manera elegante entramos al castillo y nos encontramos con la princesa luna

princesa luna: buenas tardes, mis queridas ponis y querido humano me alegra verlos, debemos ir por mi hermana tenemos ciertos problemas

seguimos a la princesa, recorrimos gran parte del castillo y al parecer os encontramos con...la supuesta princesa celestia

princesa celestia?: princesa luna al fin te encuentro debo decirte que estoy muy molesta con lo que hiciste en el baño, todos los guardias se están aguantando por el olor

princesa luna: que... yo no...yo no he hecho del 2 hoy- dijo avergonzada

discord: !CAISTE¡ ja ja ja ja, debiste ver tu cara, bueno llame reí lo siento es que estuve algo aburrido

princesa luna: bueno al menos haces solo una broma por semana- dijo algo molesta pero no enojada con discord

discord: hola mis amigas ponis a pasado tanto que alegría verlos

ponis: hola discord

fluttershy: hola discord

Ariel: wou, hola discord es todo un honor conocerte

discord: wau, las historias eran ciertas, un humano de otro mundo ha llegado a equestria bueno veo que ya sabes quién soy es un gusto para mi conocerte también y díganme que les complace venir al reino de canterlot

princesa luna: estamos buscando a mi hermana ¿la has visto?

discord: pero como no, está en la biblioteca, yo las llevo- *CLIC* ( chasqueo de dedos)

discord chasqueo los dedos y nos transporto a la biblioteca donde seguía investigando la princesa celestia

princesa celestia: oh me alegro tanto de verlas mis queridas súbditas y princesa twilight, verán vienen por la carta que les envié

pinkie pie: sí y encontraron la forma de ayudar, Ariel deberá quedarse un día mas o...

princesa celestia: no, verán encontramos el hechizo pero lo encontramos en un libro que parece ser más antiguo incluso más que yo y parece que tiene una lengua algo extraña y parece ser que es un ritual, un ritual que se puede lograr con una criatura más ágil y de 2 piernas.

twilight: ¿puedo ver?-leyendo-no, no entiendo el idioma

discord: mmm... creo... que su amiga ZECORA podría saber

rarity: sí, zecora tal vez sepa

princesa celestia: bueno, se que se tomaron mucho para venir así que yo las llevare con un hechizo de tele transportación

la princesa celestia hiso su hechizo y de inmediato estábamos de vuelta en poniville justo en la casa de zecora, solo venimos las ponis y las princesas, discord al parecer decidió quedarse en canterlot, twilight toco la puerta

zecora: baya que agradable sorpresa mis amigas ponis sus majestades y... wou los rumores eran ciertos hay un humano entre nosotros

Ariel: hola, es todo un gusto conocerte zecora

zecora: y a que debo esta visita amigas

applejack: veras, estamos buscando la forma de enviar devuelta Ariel a su mundo y...

princesa luna: encontramos un hechizo que al parecer podría ser el que buscamos pero no entendemos el idioma en que está escrito

zecora: oh, ya veo, ese es un idioma ya olvidado de hace mas de miles de años incluso antes de la llegada de las princesas, yo he estudiado un poco ese idioma con lo poco sé veo es que un ritual que solo se puede realizar con ser muy parecido a Ariel el humano, este ritual debe hacerse en poniville

así que fuimos a poniville otra vez zecora traía empacado cosas que dijo servirían para realizar el ritual, ella dibujo en con sal en el suelo la misma estrella de la cutie marck de twilight, mientras las ponis y yo

applejack: bueno, júntense todos para la foto

twilight tomo la cámara con magia que tenía en su mochila y tomo 2 fotos

fluttershy: es muy linda, Ariel esta es tuya y nosotras conservaremos esta

rainbow dash: luego les sacaremos copias para cada una

rarity: ay, santo cielos casi se me olvida entregarte tu uniforme y tu traje de gala, me tome la libertad de lavarla entes de que te... fueras

Ariel: muchas gracias rarity

zecora: bueno, con la estrella se podrá hacer el ritual, es un baile que debes hacer y debes decir las palabras "sub, liu, scorp, rai"

twilight: ¿fluttershy?...¿vas a...-susurro

fluttershy: sí, debo hacerlo...Ariel

Ariel: sí

fluttershy: yo... yo... yo quisiera...

zecora: oh por cierto tengo que decirte que este ritual solo lo deberás hacer una vez después solo deberás decir las palabras para poder viajar entre tu mundo y el nuestro cuando quieras

rainbow dash: eso quiere decir...

pinkie pie: que podrá ir y venir cuando él quiera

zecora: eso dice el ritual

las ponis cambiaron sus cara a una llena de alegría incluyéndome fue tanta la alegría que nos dimos un abrazo grupal, fluttershy la pude ver y se veía muy alegre, las princesa también parecían alegres

Ariel: fluttershy, ¿tenias algo que decirme?

fluttershy: oh...yo...yo...amm...quería decirte que el tiempo que nos la hemos pasado ha sido muy agradable y que me alegra que puedas venir...a visitarme cuando quieras-dijo con algo de lagrimas

Ariel: gracias, te prometo que las visitare

zecora: bueno que comience el ritual

yo me pare en medio de la estrella de sal y comencé a hacer el baile mientras las ponis hablaban entre si

rarity: está bien cariño, ahora tienes todo el tiempo a tu favor para decirle-susurro a fluttershy

fluttershy: gracias, lo que más me alegra es que aún podre verlo

Ariel:"SUB, LIU, SCORP, RAI"

hice el ritual y dije las palabras un portal se había abierto a lo que parecía ser mi casa y pensé y luego dije

Ariel: amigas, podrían venir con migo

pinkie pie: claro...umm ¿por qué?

Ariel: necesito explicarles a mis padres lo que paso y el cómo ayudaron y no creo que me crean a menos que se los presente, solo será por un rato luego abriré un portal de regreso

las ponis aceptaron en venir con migo para explicar lo que me paso, me despedí de las princesa y de zecora y atravesamos el portal, no fue muy largo el viaje pero si paso un pequeño rato pude ver a mis amigas, no sé cómo pero ellas cambiaron de apariencia de ponis a humanos, se veían igual que en equestria girls solo que eran realistas como todo humano y sus pieles eran normales pero sus pelos y extrañamente les apareció ropa también que era la misma de equestria girls, hemos llegado a mi casa pero al parecer no estaban mis padres en mi casa, las ponis humanizadas parecían sorprendida del lugar mirando por la venta y alrededor de mi casa y lo vi, era mi gato, mi gato TOMAS me reconoció parecía alegrarse al verme después de no verme por 3 días y no pude resistir en abrazarlo y decidí presentárselos a mis amigas y no resistieron en acariciarlos en especial fluttershy

Ariel: miren, este aparato se llama televisor es el que usamos para ver sus heroicas hazañas, que por cierto creo que va empezar

les prendí el televisor y estaban dando su programa mis amigas se sorprendieron al verlo y les gusto

pinkie pie: es el día en que todas nos conocimos

rarity: que bellos recuerdos

Ariel: esta como ven es mi casa y el mundo en que vivo, bueno creo debería cambiarme porque llevo puesto mi uniforme de colegio, ah y pase lo pase !NO SE SAQUEN LA ROPA, PINKIE NOOOOOOO¡

pinkie pie: pero esta ropa es algo incomoda- dijo pensando en sacarse la polera

Ariel: no importa en el mundo humano es ilegal no usar ropa, irán a la cárcel

pinkie pie: bueno no quiero romper la ley

rarity: si me permiten decirlo esta ropa que tenemos es hermosa

Ariel: sí, esa ropa no se venden en tiendas creo que son las únicas con esa ropa

rarity: ay, qué bien

en ese momento se abrió la puerta principal, eran mis padre y mi hermana entrando, ellos me vieron y lloraron de alegría yo me acerque y nos abrazamos pero vieron a mis amigas y se preguntaron quiénes son y por qué estoy vivo

Ariel: mamá, papá tengo que explicarles muchas cosas

les explique lo del multiverso, lo de my Little pony, lo del tornado y como logre volver, mis padres saben que yo nunca miento pero les parecía poco creíble entonces les mostré como abro un portal el cual se veía el universo de my Little pony, en ese momento si me creyeron se alegraron tanto en verme y les agradecieron tanto a mis amigas, cerré el portal y decidí ir a cambiarme mientras lo hacía mis amigas se quedaron hablando y conociendo a mis padres

fluttershy: es todo un gusto conocerlos

madre: les agradezco todo por ayudar a nuestro hijo

applejack: sí, la hemos pasado muy alegre y feliz con él

twilight: disculpen, está bien si hablo un rato con mis amigas

padre: claro

rainbow dash: ¿qué pasa twilight?

twilight: bueno he estado pesando, que tal si invitamos a Ariel quedarse en poniville, si él puede viajar entre los mundos porque no quedarse en poniville y venir cuando quiera a su mundo

rarity: ¿estás segura twilight? ¿que dirán sus padres? y querrá Ariel

twilight: por eso les preguntaremos y si Ariel puede quedarse en poniville la mitad de la semana y la otra mitad con sus padres

fluttershy: SÍ

las ponis miraron a fluttershy sonriendo

fluttershy: bueno...yo...creo que buena idea

twilight: todas a favor

"SI"

ya me había cambiado y fui con mis amigas otra vez y vi a mis padres con mis amigas parados frente mío, ellos me explicaron de lo que hablaron y me preguntaron si aceptaba, mis padres me dijeron que solo querían verme feliz como sea después de todo casi siempre me veía algo deprimido

Ariel: pero...yo.. no quiero ser un estorbo y no quiero causar problemas

rarity: pero cariño ¿qué problemas nos has causado?

rainbow dash: sí nos hemos divertido mucho en estos 3 días no nos gusta dejar una amistad así

Ariel: pero... yo... no sé

en ese momento fluttershy pone su mano en mi hombro y dice

fluttershy: lo que decidas estará bien- toma mis manos- solo por favor visítanos cuando puedas

veo a mis padres y amigas los veo sonriendo esperando mi decisión

Ariel: pero aún que acepte ¿donde viviré?

twilight: creo que podría...

fluttershy: con migo...digo... si no... te molesta- dijo tocando sus manos en señal de timidez

Ariel: pero no podría vivir contigo sin coopera y ayudar en tu casa con...

applejack: creo que podríamos necesitar ayuda en sweete Apple acres y te podría pagar para que así puedas ayudar fluttershy

me quede pensativo

Ariel:¿ a nadie le molesta?

todos: no, adelante

Ariel: acepto, pero antes quiero aclarar que sigo vivo

y así volví a mi colegio me presente ante mis compañeros y les explique, como no iban a creerme les dije que el tornado me llevo lejos pero manteniéndome vivo para luego caer en terreno desconocido y ser rescatados por ellas, les presente a mis amigas y les dije que eran de ESTADOS UNIDOS y que iría con ellas a su país para mejorar mis estudios y que quizás no me vean mucho, luego cuando me iba con mis amigas la compañera que rescate del tornado se disculpo con lagrimas en sus ojos creyendo que fue todo su culpa pero yo le agradecí ya que si no fuera por eso jamás habría conocido a mis amigas, días después de estar con mis padres y arreglar todo abrí el portal que de ella estaba ya fluttershy esperándome, ella paso y me ayudo a empacar

fluttershy: ¿estás listo?

Ariel: lo estoy...¿por que están mis comics y figuras?

fluttershy: porque sé que te gustan mucho y no me molesta tenerlas en casa y creo que spike va a querer leerlos contigo

Ariel: gracias

en ese momento me despedí de mis padres, tome la mano de fluttershy, ella me sonrió, también decidimos llevar a mi gato y pasamos por el portal y veía como de a poco la mano de fluttershy cambiaba a su casco en mi mano, al fin pude comprender la magia y la belleza de la amistad, me llamo Ariel Fernández y así comienza mi historia. Pero no dejo preguntarme que era esa voz que escuche en el tornado.

FIN

NOTA

espero hayan disfrutado mi primer fanfic, este es solo el inicio a futuras historias que voy a crear combinando los viajes en el tiempo y otros universo con my Little pony y Ariel Fernández incluido en ellas pero dándole mas protagonismo a las ponis, espero sus opiniones para así mejorar en mis historias, las palabras que dije para el portal son las primeras letras de los nombres de mis personajes favoritos de mortal kombat, estoy trabajando en un fanfic llamado "MY LITTLE PONY EXTERMINACION DALECK" con doctor whooves como uno de los personajes también espero hacer un fanfic en que hubiera pasado si Ariel Fernández hubiera caído en equestria girls en lugar de my Little pony y hacer un fanfic con capítulos de relleno con capítulos como los de la serie, les agradezco a todos que leyeran mi fanfic , les deseo un buen día


End file.
